


A Sleeping Barry

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Mentioned Caitlin Snow/Ronnie Raymond - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: "Before the night of his twenty-first birthday he will prick his finger, but he won't die. He'll fall into an enchanted sleep? To be awoken at true love's kiss." [A Westallen Sleeping Beauty AU]





	A Sleeping Barry

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, or not, depending on where you’re sitting, there was a king and a queen. There usually is in these sorts of stories, probably so all the stories weren’t about the much more realistic job prospects of growing wheat.

Anyway, the queen had fairly recently given birth to a son. This was celebrated through the kingdom, though it is possible some of the growers of wheat were actually celebrating the particularly good harvest and knowledge they would be able to eat for the next year. Regardless, there were celebrations.

Queen Nora and King Henry had invited lots of people to the palace to celebrate the birth of their son. Nobles came from far and wide, and many common people, as well as three fairies.

There were many stories warning of fairies, and for good reason, as some were mischievous, some malevolent, but there were also some who were friendly to humans, some who even helped. These three were the latter. Eddie Thawne was the oldest of the three, and from a well-established family, though he preferred the company of his friends, Caitlin Snow, and Cisco Ramon.

“He’s a very nice baby,” Caitlin said.

“We have gifts,” Eddie said. Queen Nora nodded and he stepped forward. “Prince Bartholomew, I wish you good health.” He waved his hand and tiny blue stars floated down onto the prince. He sneezed.

“And I wish you a good heart,” Caitlin said, and more stars fell.

“And I wish you excitement and adventure,” Cisco said. He lifted his hand, but the door flew open before he could finish. The room cracked and a bolt of lightning hit the floor.

The intruder was tall, with near transparent wings hanging at his back. Eddie put himself between him and Caitlin and Cisco.

“Eobard,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see the new prince. The strangest thing has happened, my invitation appears to have been forgotten.”

“Or you deliberately weren’t invited because you’re evil and no one likes you?” Cisco said. “Did you consider that one?”

“No, that wouldn’t be it. You do remember how influential the Thawnes are, Cisco, and I see my dear uncle received his.”

“Apologies, Lord Thawne,” Queen Nora said. “Perhaps your invitation was lost in the post, you are of course most welcome to join us.”

“So, this is the child.” Eobard looked down at the sleeping baby, and Eddie moved closer. “I have a gift for him too. A curse. Before the night of his twenty-first birthday he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel and die.”

Eobard vanished in another flash of lightning, and Henry and Nora rushed to Bartholomew's cradle.

“Is there anything you can do?” Henry asked.

“We’ve given our gifts,” Caitlin said. “He must have timed his entrance to ensure that.”

“I haven’t,” Cisco said. The others turned to him. “He interrupted before I could finish.”

“You can’t undo it,” Eddie said. “You’re not a Thawne, not even an estranged one. But you can change it.”

“How about invulnerability? Can’t prick his finger if his skin's as tough as steel. I knew a guy who could turn his skin to steel one, he-”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said.

“Right. So, before the night of his twenty-first birthday he will prick his finger, but he won’t die. He'll fall into an enchanted sleep? To be awoken at true love's kiss.” Eddie nodded, and Cisco raised his hand again. Blue stars covered the young prince once again, who sneezed again. “I think that worked.”

“Thank you,” Nora said.

 

* * *

 

Banning spinning wheels seemed the easiest way to avoid the curse, but was simply out of the question. Wool was an important commodity, and one of their main exports, and spinning wheels were needed for the manufacture of yarn. Spindles could be used, but spinning wheels were so much easier.

Therefore, the prince would have to be kept away from them, which was proving rather difficult. He was an inquisitive child, even before he could walk.

Henry and Nora had no idea how to keep him safe.

 

* * *

 

The first-time Barry met Iris West he was three and a half.

The neighbouring kingdom was ruled by the Wests; King Joe and Queen Francine. Barry and Iris were born around the same time, so neither had been able to attend those celebrations, but Francine had recently had a son, and so the Allens had been invited to attend a ball.

And Barry was bored.

It had been fun at first. Seeing all the new places, and all the colourful clothes, it was exciting. Then his parents started talking to some people about grown up things and people kept calling him cute and he was hungry and wanted something to do.

Fairly normal for a three-and-a-half-year-old.

Barry looked around, but there wasn’t much. Not until a girl tapped him on his shoulder.

“I'm Iris.”

“I'm Barry.”

“Want to come see my new brother?”

“Yes.” Barry tugged on his mother’s dress. “Can I go with Iris, Ma?”

“I'll keep an eye on him,” Henry said.

“It’s this way,” Iris said. She led Barry and Henry up to the front. “Dad, where’s Wally?”

“He’s tired, so your mother’s gone to put him to bed.”

“But I wanted to show Barry.”

“Maybe next time.”

“I don’t mind,” Barry pipped up.

“Why don’t you show Barry the garden instead?” Joe asked. “Henry?”

“Please, Dad,” Barry said. “I won’t go too far.”

“All right.”

 

* * *

 

Iris West quickly became Barry’s best friend. Due to the proximity and small size of both kingdoms, and their alliance, the Wests and Allens often visited each other, and Barry was anxious to write as soon as he’d learnt.

Visits were filled with tree climbing, and stick sword fights (Iris usually won, she dreamed of being a knight when she was older), and races around the garden (those Barry was best at, though once Wally learnt to run he had competition). If it rained, Barry would be inside, reading, or trying to find out how things worked, and Iris would be talking to everyone and exploring, but neither would be far from each other.

 

* * *

 

When Barry was eleven, a new tutor was hired. Harrison Wells had an excellent reputation, and his wife, Tess Morgan, had been a tutor to Iris and Wally, only adding to the decision Henry and Nora made.

Unfortunately, Harrison Wells never reached the castle. Someone did, but shape changing magic was rare, and difficult, and so no one had any cause to suspect it wasn’t the real Harrison Wells. And Barry was in admiration; he’d never enjoyed his lessons so much.

When the young Prince Barry became ill a few months after Wells’ arrival, many of the doctors called were at a loss. Barry grew weaker by the day, and many assumed it was only the blessing he received from Eddie Thawne that had allowed him to survive as long as he had.

So, a message was sent, into the forest, and the three fairies arrived at court within the day.

“This is magic,” Caitlin said.

“It’s Eobard,” Eddie said.

“Can you help him?” Henry asked.

“This isn’t a charm,” Caitlin said. “I’m not quite sure what this is, but he must be nearby.”

“Very near.” Eddie opened the door. Harrison Wells was stood there, and he seemed to melt away under Eddie’s glare, revealing Eobard. He smiled.

“Your majesties.”

“Leave, now, before I make you,” Eddie said.

“Dear uncle, you know you have barely half the power I do.”

“He’s not alone though,” Cisco said. His eyes flashed with blue.

Eobard nodded, and vanished in a flash of lightning. Barry stirred.

“Thank you,” Nora said. “He was in our home.”

“And now he’s gone,” Caitlin said. “Barry will recover quickly. He just needs rest.”

“Has he not done enough?” Henry asked. “He cursed our son, and now this?”

“He went to the Oculus,” Cisco said.

“What’s the Oculus?” Nora asked.

“Legends say it can show you a glimpse of the future,” Eddie said. “It’s guarded by two dragons, one of ice, one of fire, it’s dangerous to know too much of the future. Glimpses are hard to interpret, but whatever Eobard saw, it must have had something to do with Barry.”

“There was a sword,” Cisco said. “A sword, and fire, so much fire, and Barry’s name. Eobard believes Barry is destined to kill him, on the night of his twenty-first birthday, it’s why he placed the curse on Barry.”

“How can you know that?” Henry asked.

“I saw. Before he left.”

“He’ll keep trying,” Nora said.

“We can hide Barry,” Caitlin said. “We can’t fight Eobard. But we can keep Barry from him. I know somewhere safe.”

 

* * *

 

Once, when she was young, Caitlin Snow had fallen in love. Ronnie Raymond was an elf, similar to a fairy, though wingless. They’d intended to live in the cottage in the woods together one day, but Ronnie had been pulled into something his friends, Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson, were doing, and she’d ended up with Eddie and Cisco. They might not have been together as often as they once had, but Caitlin still very much loved Ronnie, and they still meant to return to the cottage one day.

For now, it would be a good place to raise Barry.

He took a while to get settled, which was to be expected. He missed his parents and his friends, especially Iris, but he seemed happier once the three of them found a way for his parents to occasionally visit too.

Eddie had some experience fighting, he made sure Barry learnt all of it. Ronnie visited too, to help, once or twice, and Kendra, a friend of theirs who was human, but who had wings and reincarnated. She’d picked up a lot of tips over her lives, and she was the best suited for teaching Barry to duel, and fight. Caitlin taught Barry about the plants, about healing, everything else she could think of.

Cisco and Barry became good friends as Barry grew older, and mostly caused trouble. Barry had not lost his inquisitive streak, and Cisco had his own, so they only encouraged each other.

But Eobard hadn’t found them, so it was enough.

 

* * *

 

A few months before Barry’s twenty-first birthday, he met a lady in the woods.

He’d gone out to gather firewood, and he’d gotten distracted by a few bees buzzing round, telling the bees about the dream he’d had the night before, of home. It would be odd, being back in the city, he told the bees, but it was home, he was sure he’d get used to it quickly. The strangest part would probably be filling his role as Prince Bartholomew Allen, with his royal duties, rather than Barry who could wander round in old clothes, collecting firewood, and stopping to talk to the bees. The bees buzzed in agreement at that, or they seemed to. Barry asked how they’d been doing, and that’s when he felt someone behind him.

“Sorry,” the lady said, stepping into the clearing. “I didn’t realise there was anyone else this far into the woods.”

“You are,” Barry said. “Are you lost?”

“Just exploring.” She smiled. “Barry?”

“Iris?”

“It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a long story.”

“Dad said you were sick, then you stopped writing.” One of the bees flew over to investigate. “Oh.”

“They won’t hurt you,” Barry said. “This is Iris,” he told the bees. “I told you about her before.”

“Hi,” Iris said. The bee flew off again. “I heard it was magic.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “I did write at first, I just didn’t know how to send them.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You too.”

“So, you’ve been living out here?”

“There’s a cottage not far from here. It’s nice. How’s Wally?”

“He’s fine.”

They sat and talked by river for a while. Iris was as easy to talk to as she had always been, and she’d grown a lot. They must have lost track of time, because it wasn’t till Barry heard his name and saw how low the sun that he remembered the firewood he was supposed to have to collected.

“That’s Eddie, I have to go.”

“I probably should as well. It was nice to see you again, Barry.”

“I’ve missed you, Iris. Keystone is that way, it’s not far.”

“You could visit.”

“I shouldn’t. But I’m here most afternoons?”

Iris smiled.

 

* * *

 

It was dusk by the time Iris got home. Her parents raised an eyebrow at the hour, but they didn’t say anything. They ate, and Iris retired to her room, still thinking about Barry.

Wally knocked not long after.

“Why are you in such a good mood?”

“You must promise not to tell.”

“I promise.”

“I met someone, out in the woods.”

“That’s why you were so late? Dad’s not going to be happy.”

“I’m not in love, Wally. He’s just an old friend.”

“You have an old friend in the woods?”

“Can you cover for me tomorrow afternoon?”

“Fine, but you owe me.”

 

* * *

 

Barry and Iris met every afternoon for a fortnight. Neither had told anyone, save Wally, and Iris still hadn’t told him who she was meeting.

His disappearances had been noted though. They may only have been for a few hours, but it was every day, and he kept coming back with less and less firewood. Every time he came back he came back smiling, sometimes even humming. He hadn’t even told Cisco what was causing his good mood. Caitlin had suggested it was knowing he’d be free from Eobard’s curse soon, and back with his parents. Eddie had agreed with her, but there seemed to be something more to it.

So, Cisco asked a friend for help.

Barry and Iris had hugged and said hello before Barry discovered Cisco’s friend in his pocket.

“Ray!”

The being now stood on Barry’s hand crossed his arms, and frowned. At first Iris assumed he was a pixie, but he had no wings, and he seemed to grow a little as Barry shrank down slightly.

“Cisco woke me up in the middle of the day to find out you’ve been sneaking off to meet a girl?”

“I can explain. This is Iris.”

“Your friend Iris? Hi, I’m Ray.”

“Hi,” Iris said.

“Ray’s a brownie,” Barry explained.

“I am.” Ray yawned. “What are the two of you doing?”

“Just talking.”

“Nothing dangerous?”

“Hopefully not,” Iris said.

“Do you want to sleep in my pocket?” Barry asked.

“Yes please,” Ray said. Barry opened it with one hand and Ray climbed back in. Barry shrugged at Iris.

“Sorry. I’ll talk to him when he wakes up. I suppose the bees will start interrupting next.”

“I wouldn’t mind. Your bees seem nice.”

“They’re bees.”

“Tell me about them?”

 

* * *

 

Ray woke up in the evening as, like most brownies, he preferred to come out at night, where he could work unnoticed by humans. He did like it when they left gifts of milk or porridge, and Barry had left some milk in a saucer next to where he’d made a place for Ray to sleep. Ray drank it and settled down contently.

“If this is to persuade me not to tell anyone, it won’t work.”

“It’s not,” Barry said. “I’ll tell Cisco.”

“What about Caitlin and Eddie?”

“Caitlin is with Ronnie; Eddie I think went to see Laurel and Sara? Cisco can tell them when they get back, if he must.”

“Come on.” Ray climbed up onto Barry’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room. Cisco was downstairs, in the kitchen, trying to make something. Whatever it was, it wasn’t working, and Ray squeaked at the mess.

“Barry,” Cisco said. “Oh. You keep sneaking off.”

“I saw Iris.”

“Your Iris? Where? How?”

“By the river. We ran into each other. I promise, everything is fine. You three have been so good at protecting me for the past nine years, but you did also make sure I could look after myself, and she’s my friend.”

“What’s she like?”

“Wonderful. She’s so easy to talk to, and so nice, and when she smiles it’s like the whole world lights up.”

“She’s pretty too,” Ray said.

“Beautiful.”

“I get it,” Cisco said. He shared a knowing look with Ray. “I can distract Eddie and Caitlin.”

“You’re the best, Cisco.”

“I know. Just make sure you always have a sword with you.”

“I will,” Barry said. “Do you need help?”

“It was supposed to be a pie.”

“I can fix it,” Ray said. “Barry, can you reach the flour?”

 

* * *

 

Barry didn’t stop visiting, and neither did Iris. Weeks turned to months, and Iris kept looking forward to seeing Barry.

Linda Park was an old friend of Wally and Iris, and her family had been advisors to the Wests for generations. It wasn’t long after Iris got back that Linda cornered her in the library.

“Do I know them?”

“What?”

“Whoever’s got you smiling like that.”

“What? Wally told you.”

“Wally hasn’t said anything, you disappear and come back smiling like that? There’s someone.”

“I went to see a friend, that’s all.”

“If you say so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Where’s Wally?”

“With Hartley, I think. You’re acting odd.”

“So are you. Come on, let’s find them.”

 

* * *

“I’m going home in a couple of days,” Barry said. The river was freezing, but they’d both taken their boots off and were dangling their feet.

“You don’t look happy about that,” Iris said.

“I am. I’m going to miss being out here, that’s all. I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll still see each other.”

“Not like this. Not every day.”

“I’ll miss it too. You’ll get to be with your parents again.”

“Yeah. I’m really glad you stumbled upon me, Iris.”

“I’m glad too. I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Barry.”

Iris hugged him and slid her boots back on. He watched her leave, and stood up to find his own boots. A bee landed on Barry’s shoulder.

“She is great, isn’t she? I’m going to miss you too, but I’m sure I can find somewhere for beehives.”

“Barry,” Cisco stepped into the clearing. “Caitlin’s starting to get anxious.”

“I’m coming,” Barry said. 

“Barry!”

“Iris?” The voice had come from the bushes, out of sight, but Barry knew it was her. She was in trouble.

“Barry, don’t,” Cisco said.

“Barry, help!”

“I’m coming, Iris!” He grabbed his sword, a gift from Kendra years ago, and ran for the thicket.

“Barry, stop!” Cisco yelled. “It’s a trap!”

“Barry!”

The trees seemed to close in, blocking out the sun. Brambles lined the path.

“Over here, Barry!”

“Iris?”

“Barry,” Cisco said. “Listen to me, it’s not her. It’s a trap, it’s-”

Lightning flashed in front of Barry, and a tall fairy stood there.

“Eobard,” Cisco finished. He shot a blue bolt at Eobard, but he deflected it with a wave of his hand. “Run, Barry, run.”

“No, Barry, stay,” Eobard said. Barry’s legs froze. “Just you, Cisco?”

“You’re going to wish Eddie and Caitlin were here once I’m done.”

“You have power, Cisco, you can’t use it. You don’t know how. And there hasn’t been a seer for centuries, so there’s no one to teach you.”

Cisco shot another bolt at Eobard, and Eobard flicked an invisible wall with his hand. The bolt turned and hit Cisco. He flew backwards and fell to the floor.

“Cisco!”

Eobard stepped in front of Barry, and he raised his sword. Eobard waved his hand, but the sword stayed in Barry’s hands.

“Iron. My uncle’s idea, no doubt. I wonder how they stood to be in its presence for so long.”

“Cisco’s right, evil must age you, because you look older than Eddie.”

“And you look like nothing much at all, for what the Oculus promised.”

Barry swung the sword clumsily, with his legs still frozen, and Eobard stepped out of the way. He released Barry’s legs, and Barry fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his sword again. He swung it, and Eobard withdrew his hand in pain.

The trees closed in again, forcing Barry back. Cisco shot another blast at Eobard, almost knocking him over. A bolt of lightning flew towards Barry, and he stepped backwards, putting his hand out to the low branch on the shrub behind him to steady himself.

He withdrew his hand quickly at the sharp pain. It didn’t look like a bramble.

It didn’t look like a branch at all. Barry wasn’t sure what it was.

“A spinning wheel,” Eobard said. “I believe you changed my curse, Cisco. No matter. I only needed him out the way for one day.”

“Cisco,” Barry whispered. His legs gave way, and the world turned black.

 

* * *

 

Eddie and Caitlin knew they were too late before they reached Cisco. They’d seen the lighting, and heard him cry out.

Cisco had pulled the spinning wheel from the bushes and blasted it apart. He’d attempted to lift Barry’s sword, but he was as unable to touch iron as Eobard.

Caitlin and Eddie were at his side in a blink.

“He took Barry.”

“Where?”

“To Nora and Henry, I think. I didn’t- I wasn’t-”

“It’s not your fault,” Caitlin said. “You did your best.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“It was,” Eddie said. “We’ll find a way to help.”

“How did Eobard find us?” Caitlin asked.

“Barry’s firewood trips? He’s-”

“He’s been meeting Iris West,” Cisco said. “She found him accidentally a few months ago, they’ve been meeting by the river ever since. She had nothing to do with this. Ray’s made sure of it, the only ones who know she’s meeting anyone are her brother and her friend, and she didn’t tell them it was Barry. Ray likes her.”

“Even brownies can be wrong about people,” Caitlin said.

“Barry’s in love with her. I don’t know if he knows yet, but every time he- That’s it. He’s in love with her.”

“True love’s kiss,” Eddie said. “How does she feel?”

“Only one way to find out. We need Barry’s sword.”

“We can’t pick it up, it’s iron. Kendra did choose it deliberately.”

“She gave a fourteen-year-old boy a sword,” Caitlin grumbled.

“She was teaching him to sword fight at the time,” Eddie said. They’d had this argument several times over the years. “And Barry was born a prince, cursed or not, he probably would have at least started lessons before then. Kendra knew what she was doing.”

“We still can’t pick it up.”

“Then we’ll bring Princess Iris to it,” Cisco said.

 

* * *

 

Joe West was waiting in the stable when Iris got back. He hugged her.

“Where have you been?”

“Just visiting a friend.”

“Thank goodness you’re safe.”

“What’s happened?”

“Eobard Thawne came looking for you, I’ve sent a messenger to Henry and Nora. You’re to stay inside.”

“Dad-”

“I’ve tolerated you sneaking off for far too long, I know you’ve been meeting with someone, and I have a feeling I know who that someone is, but I do not want you involved anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

“Iris, come inside,” Francine said. Iris followed her mother and father inside, where Wally was waiting with Linda and Hartley.

“I’m just going to change into something clean,” Iris said.

“I’ll keep an eye on her, Ma, Dad,” Wally said.

Francine nodded, and Iris went upstairs. Wally followed, and Linda and Hartley weren’t far behind.

“This is about your friend in the woods, isn’t it,” Linda said.

“What friend?” Hartley asked. Iris opened the door to her room.

“Are the three of you coming in, or can I-”

Blue lightning struck the centre of the doorway, and Wally threw an arm in front of Iris.

“I hate doing that,” a young fairy with dark hair just past his shoulders said. “I hope you’re Iris West, I’m Cisco Ramon.”

“Barry’s Cisco?”

“Or it’s Eobard Thawne again,” Linda said.

“Hang on,” Cisco said. He opened one of Iris’ drawers. “Ray, wake up. Raymond.”

“Hmmm?” Ray sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Cisco?” He yawned. “Is it evening already?”

“When did you get in my drawer?” Iris asked.

“It’s mid-afternoon, I need you to convince these people I’m Barry’s friend.”

“Oh, okay. He’s Barry’s friend.” Ray yawned again. “Hi, Iris.”

“Who is that?” Wally asked.

“Ray,” Iris said. “He’s a brownie. Who has been living in my drawer?”

“I fell asleep in your pocket the other day,” Ray said. “I was going to tell you I was here but when I woke up, but there was a mess.”

“You’re the one who organised my socks?”

“I’m a brownie. What are you doing here, Cisco?”

“It’s Barry. He’s in trouble.”

“What?” Ray was suddenly more awake than Iris had ever seen him.

“What happened?” Iris asked.

“He’s cursed, and it happened. He’s in an enchanted sleep, and Eobard has him.”

“He was looking for Iris too,” Wally said.

“Because you both think Iris can break the curse,” Linda said.

“Why?” Iris asked. “Why me?”

“I don’t know that you can,” Cisco said. “I know you’ve got a better chance that any of us do. Barry’s my friend. Please.”

“Barry’s in trouble, of course I’ll help. But my parents told me to stay here, I don’t know if I can get out the castle.”

“Can you do that zapping thing?” Wally asked Cisco.

“Not with more than one person. I’m still practising.”

“We can distract them while you sneak out,” Hartley said.

“I’m going with you,” Wally said.

“Wally, it’s dangerous,” Iris said.

“And you’re my sister, I’m going with you.”

“We’ll tell your parents after you’ve gone,” Linda said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Iris said.

“I’ll get some more suitable clothes for fighting,” Wally said. “We can change as we run.”

“I’ll find everyone else,” Ray said. He climbed out of Iris’ drawer, over to the window, and disappeared.

“He’ll be fine,” Cisco said. “We need to go.”

 

* * *

 

Wally had found trousers for the both of them, and leather jackets. It wasn’t armour, but they weren’t expecting to be fighting swords or arrows. He’d found two swords too, and followed Iris to the stables, while Hartley and Linda worked on a distraction.

Whatever it had been, it had been loud.

Cisco had lead them not far from the river, where he’d introduced Caitlin Snow and Eddie Thawne. There was a small pile of ashes on the ground, the remains of the spinning wheel Barry had touched. A sword lay on the ground.

“That’s Barry’s.”

“It’s iron,” Eddie said. “Fairy and iron don’t mix, it burns if we touch it.”

“It’s the same for Eobard,” Iris said.

“Barry’s already hurt him with it, I saw,” Cisco said.

“Where is he?”

“We think Eobard took him to Henry and Nora. To rub it in.”

“How far is it?” Wally asked.

“A day’s ride, at least,” Caitlin said. “We might be able to speed things along a little.”

 

* * *

 

They had to stop during the night, to rest. It had only been a few hours, and Iris was sure she could have kept going, but Wally had been right, it would be easier to face Eobard if they weren’t tired, and they had to help Barry.

Barry, asleep, hopefully unknowing of what was unfurling around him.

The closer they got to Central, the darker it became. Brambles surrounded them, closing in, with thick thorns trying to stop anyone reaching the city.

The city itself, with the castle at its heart, was quiet. Everyone appeared to be sleeping, and a grey blue fog swirled around their feet. Wally’s presence beside Iris was a comfort as they walked through the eerie streets. The three fairies were all flying over the mist, and all three seemed unfamiliar with the enchantment.

“It’s powerful,” Eddie said. “Eobard must be here to maintain it.”

“He’ll be alone,” Cisco said. “The Oculus.”

“What’s the Oculus?” Wally asked.

“Time. Eobard saw a glimpse of his death. A sword, that sword, Barry’s sword, fire, and Barry’s name. It’s today, that’s why he cursed Barry.”

“So, we wake Barry up, then Barry kills him?” Iris asked. “Why put him to sleep?”

“That was Cisco,” Caitlin said. “Eobard’s curse was that Barry would die, Cisco managed to change it. It’s why he made Barry sick, and why we hid Barry where we hoped he wouldn’t find him.”

“The how do we know Barry’s still alive?” Wally asked.

“Because a sleeping curse makes him effectively immortal,” Eddie said. “He could sleep for a hundred years and not age a day.”

“He’s not going too.” Iris drew Barry’s sword and continued walking.

The silence of the castle was as ominous as the streets outside. Iris saw Henry and Nora, and Wally knelt beside them. He confirmed they were both just sleeping, and drew his own sword.

Neither Barry nor Eobard were anywhere to be seen, and Wally positioned himself at Iris’ back, and yawned.

“You mustn’t sleep,” Caitlin said.

“I won’t.” Wally yawned again. “What’s the plan?”

“We’ll distract Eobard, you two get to Barry,” Eddie said.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

Iris raised her sword as winds howled through the corridor.

“What sort of magic is this?” Wally yelled, and raised his hand to shield his face from the rain.

“The Weather Wizard’s,” Cisco said.

Lightning flashed and a man stepped down from the clouds.

“Mark Mardon,” Eddie said. “What are you doing here?”

“Having fun.” A hailstone flew towards Wally, and Cisco blasted it apart. “Your humans are getting tired already.”

“You’re human too,” Cisco said. “Your magic can’t protect you forever.”

“Just long enough to keep you busy.” Mardon fashioned another hailstone and threw, directing it towards Iris. It hurtled towards her, faster, faster, and Caitlin raised her hand.

The water landed in a puddle at Iris’ feet.

“You’re forgetting something,” Caitlin said, stepping forward. Her wings flared behind her, blue and translucent, with flecks of silver. “I’m a Snow.”

Ice shot from her fingertips, encasing Mardon’s feet. He broke it apart.

“You have your tricks, but you’re no sprite.”

“No. But neither are you.”

“This way,” Eddie said, pulling Iris and Wally away as Caitlin and Mardon began to duel.

“Mardon’s a distraction,” Cisco said. Eddie nodded.

“Eobard’s arrogant, but he knows strategy. Mardon won’t be the only one here.”

Wally yawned again, and Iris bit back her own. She ran down the corridor, Eddie and Cisco hot on her heels, until she reached Barry’s room.

A giggle came from behind her, and a suit of armour toppled onto her head.

“Weather Wizard and the Trickster Imps, this day keeps getting better and better,” Cisco said. Wally helped pull Iris from the armour. The imps were no higher than Iris’ waist, and they jumped with glee as Eddie threw a gauntlet back at them.

“We can handle Jesse and Walker,” Eddie said. The two imps surged forward, and Wally kicked the door open. He slammed it behind them, and slumped down.

The fog was thicker here, and Iris could feel it washing over her, willing her to close her eyes.

“Wally, get up,” Iris said. “Wally.”

“So tired.”

“Get up, Wally.”

“I wouldn’t bother.” Iris span round. Eobard Thawne was stood by the end of the bed.

The bed Barry was lying on.

“I must thank you, Iris, I knew where Barry was, but I had no chance of getting him alone, not until you came along. A simple suggestion was enough for you to walk through the clearing, rather than straight, and find him.”

“Get away from him.”

“This enchantment is for you, you know. Both of you bound together, in a never-ending sleep, you waiting for him to wake, and he waiting for you to wake him. Lie down, Iris. Lie down and I’ll wake your brother.”

“Don’t bother,” Wally said. “I’m not asleep yet.” He ran at Eobard, shoulders down, and forced him back, out the window. Wally dropped to the floor.

“I’ve got you,” Iris said. She helped him up and over to the bed. Barry wouldn’t mind. He looked peaceful, breathing softly, occasionally muttering something incomprehensible. “What do I do? No one said how to break the spell.”

“In the stories, it’s always...” Wally trailed off as he yawned. “True love’s...”

His eyes shut and his breathing slowed.

“Wally.”

It would be so easy to lie down next to him and sleep. Iris could already feel her eyes growing heavy. They’d had hardly any sleep the night before, and the bed looked so enticing.

Iris gripped Barry’s sword, and the yawn died in her throat.

She had no idea how to wake Barry.

But she knew who did.

“Come on, Iris,” Eobard said, hovering outside the window. “Just-”

She leapt at him, catching his wing with the sword in his shock. They both fell; Iris managing to grasp his leg to slow herself as he tried to glide with his injured wing. She scrambled to her feet and raised the sword. Away from Barry she was even less tired.

“The iron must be disrupting the spell. You’re quite impressive, Iris, but you can’t beat me.”

“Watch me.”

Iris lunged, aiming the sword. Eobard stepped back, and shot a bolt of magic at her. She deflected it with the sword and advanced, catching his arm with the tip.

The fog was still swirling, and Iris was still tired. But he’d taken her Barry, and Wally, and she was getting them back.

Eobard tried to take off, but his wing was damaged. Iris dodged his blast.

“There are other ways to fly.”

He began to grow, and elongate. Thick, leathery wings sprouted from his back, mustard yellow. Claws grew, and he grew, and Iris stepped back as she faced the dragon.

Fire hurled over her head, setting the stall behind her alight. Iris stepped back, still clutching the sword.

A dragon, that had to be cheating.

Her sword wouldn’t break through a dragon’s thick scales, she knew that. The wings were more vulnerable, but too far for her to reach.

Help would be really great.

Iris ducked between Eobard’s legs as he stepped towards her, scarping the sword across his stomach. He growled, and Iris slid out the other end and ran.

She felt the claws lift her into the air and rolled as she dropped to the ground again.

The brambles seemed to have grown since they’d reached the city. She stepped back and ducked as another fireball went over her head, setting them aflame. The brambles burnt and Iris ducked again.

There was a tiny gap in the scales between Eobard’s leg and body. If she could get close enough without being picked up, thrown, or set on fire, she could at least hurt him. Ducking between his legs wouldn’t work twice, she needed a distraction.

“This looks bad,” Cisco said, appearing next to her in a flash of lighting. “And I really hate doing that.”

“You’re learning, Cisco,” Eobard said. “A pity you chose not to continue your studies with me.”

“You’re evil and no one likes you!” He ducked as a fireball shot over his head. “We’re going to die.”

“He’s got a weak spot,” Iris said. She lunged again, catching Eobard’s leg. “I need a distraction.”

Eddie and Caitlin landed too, and the four of them ducked into the brambles. A bee flew in front of them and landed on a leaf.

“A distraction?” Eddie asked. “I’ve got an idea. Go.”

Iris raised the sword and ran towards Eobard. He laughed and she could see his chest filling with flames.

A swarm of bees flew towards him and Eobard stepped back, losing focus as they flew past his head.

Iris ran. The crack in the scales was high, but she could reach.

She could reach.

“Leave Barry alone.”

The sword went further than she realised, and Eobard roared. The bees had gone as he stumbled back. Eddie and Caitlin pulled her back as Eobard fell.

Iris shielded her eyes at the light, and the sword clattered to the ground.

“Fire, that sword, and Barry’s name,” Cisco said. “He tried to stop it, and instead he caused it.”

“A self-fulfilling prophecy,” Caitlin said.

“What did I do?” Iris asked. She fell back and Eddie caught her.

“You saved the day,” he said. She yawned.

“Not yet,” Cisco said. “Barry’s still asleep.”

Iris nodded and picked up the sword. Barry would want it back.

She ran back to the castle.

She was so tired.

Barry.

Linda had been right. Barry wasn’t just her friend.

He was still sleeping. Wally was next to him, and the mist was still thick.

She put the sword down and leaned in.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Barry,” she whispered. “I hope that’s okay. It’s the only way to wake you up.”

“Iris,” Barry murmured.

She leaned close and pressed her lips to his.

There were no lights, no sound, nothing to show it had worked. His eyes hadn’t even opened. Perhaps they’d been wrong, perhaps he didn’t love her, perhaps she was the wrong person.

Except...

Barry Allen was kissing her back.

Barry Allen was kissing her back and he was awake, and alive, and she’d defeated Eobard Thawne, and she was so, so tired, and surely that spell should have worn off by now, Barry was awake, but she was so tired, and-

Barry caught her as Iris slipped. He smiled, and his cheeks flushed.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Iris smiled. “You’re okay.”

“Thanks to you.”

“You’re okay.” Iris slipped again.

“Maybe you should sit down.” Barry shuffled himself round, and Iris sat on the side of the bed.

“Ow,” Wally said. He sat up. “Iris, you did it.”

“You were right, Wally. True love’s kiss.” She smiled at Barry. “I think I might love you, Barry Allen.”

“I love you too, Iris West.”

“Cute and disgusting,” Wally said. “What happened to Weather Wizard and the Tricksters?”

“Gone,” Eddie said.

“Good,” Iris said. She yawned. “Good night.”

“The fog’s clearing,” Wally said. “Why’s she still tired?”

“Because your sister just fought a fairy who shape shifted into a dragon and won,” Caitlin said.

“You did what?”

“Let her rest. The rest of the city will be waking up confused.”

Wally nodded and opened the door. Cisco, Eddie, and Caitlin left, and Wally. Barry stood too, and Iris grabbed his hand.

“Stay.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Barry was still sitting with her when Iris woke up. His window had been fixed though.

“It was Cisco,” Barry said. “Eddie checked you over too. You had two broken ribs and a sprained ankle.”

“I expected worse.”

“You fought Eobard Thawne and won.”

“I had help. Your bees arrived just in time.”

“Cisco said, I think Eddie had something to do with that.”

“Your sword-”

“You should keep it. You always did want to be a knight.”

“It’s yours.”

“Kendra gave it to me to fight Eobard. You fought him. You won. You should keep it. Kendra agrees, and Ray put it by your boots anyway.”

“Ray’s here?”

“He arrived with everyone he could find just after you fell asleep, I think he got halfway through cleaning one of your boots before he fell asleep inside it.”

“Wally?”

“He’s fine, he’s downstairs.”

Iris pushed herself up and out of bed. Her legs ached, and Barry offered her his arm. She linked her own through it and leaned towards him.

Barry walked with her downstairs. Wally was first through the door, and hugged her tight.

“Iris,” her mother said. Linda waved from behind Joe and Francine, and Hartley nodded from where he was gesturing with two ladies. Barry stepped back slightly, and Nora held him close. “We left as soon as Linda and Hartley told us where you’d gone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What you did was dangerous, and you could have been hurt,” Joe said. “But you won. We’re so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Iris hugged her parents. “I’ll tell you next time.”

“Next time?”

“Please don’t have a next time,” Wally said.

“Iris,” Henry said. “Thank you. Cisco, Eddie, and Caitlin told us everything. You saved our son.”

“It’s Barry. I couldn’t leave him.”

“You must be famished,” Nora said. “The kitchens are this way.”

 

* * *

 

Iris was given the guest room next to Barry’s to spend the night in, and her mother had brought fresh clothes. She’d had a bath and was about to climb into the bed when a knock came from the door.

Barry was stood there with her boots and his- her- sword.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Oh. I never wished you a happy birthday.”

“Thanks. I came to say goodnight.”

“Good night, Barry.”

“Good night, Iris.” He paused, then leaned forward. Iris leaned up and he cupped her face in his hands as they kissed again. “How could it ever have been anyone but you?” he whispered.

“Aww.” Ray leaned against the side of Iris’ boot. “I interrupted, didn’t I?”

“We were both just going to bed,” Barry said. Iris took the boots and sword. “Good night, Iris.”

“Good night.”

Barry nodded and left, and Ray looked up at her.

“Where’s he going?”

“To his own bed.” Ray kept looking at her. “No, Ray.”

“I’ve known how you two felt about each other since we first met, it was obvious.”

“Good night, Ray.”

Iris put the boots down and climbed into bed.

 

* * *

 

Nora and Henry had already started loose plans for a ball, with the hope Barry would be able to come home, so it only took a few days to fully prepare. The hall was full, but Barry found time to introduce Iris to Kendra, Laurel, and Sara. Caitlin introduced her Ronnie, and Jax, Martin, Clarissa, and Lily. They seemed happy. In turn, Iris introduced Wally, Linda and Hartley. Even Ray had woken up and joined them, though he was hiding in Barry’s pocket, out of sight, but he’d said hello to everyone he knew.

Hartley seemed to be enjoying himself with Sara and Laurel. Eddie had explained that air sprites like Laurel and Sara often knew sign language as well, it was easier than trying to be heard over gales. It was Laurel and Sara’s winds that had helped Kendra fly to them so quickly after Ray had found them.

Iris thanked Eddie for pointing the bees towards Eobard as well. He smiled.

The real Harrison Wells, and Tess Morgan, attended, and they thanked Iris for stopping Eobard.

“What will you do now?” Barry asked, after most of the guests had departed. “You’re welcome to stay.”

“I should visit the other Thawnes, now Eobard’s gone,” Eddie said. “It’s been a long time.”

“And I think Ronnie and I are going to spend some time together,” Caitlin said.

“We might have found another seer,” Ronnie said. Cisco sat up. “Her name is Cynthia Reynolds.”

“Cindy Reynolds,” Cisco said. “I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

“I’ll miss you,” Barry said.

“We’ll visit,” Caitlin said.

“Often,” Cisco said.

“Ray, you should probably come out of my pocket now,” Barry said.

“But it’s warm. It’s warm, and there’s helpful things to do, and milk, and pockets to sleep in.”

“I think he’s staying,” Iris said. “I think I’m going home tomorrow too. But I’ll be back soon, and I’ll write.”

“I’ll write too. And visit.” He kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
